1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a saw blade sharpening apparatus for sharpening the teeth of a saw blade. In particular, the present invention is directed to a saw blade sharpening apparatus for a band saw blade to grind the entire surface of each tooth and, at the same time, linearly advance the blade to the next tooth in succession.
2. Prior Art
Saw blades after a period of use must be sharpened to cut efficiently. If they are not sharpened, they work inefficiently. A dull saw blade will cut much slower even with more pressure applied to the work piece. By simply applying more pressure to the work piece, there is an increased chance of breakage of the saw blade.
Sharpening the saw blade by sharpening each tooth of the saw blade individually is a slow, painstaking process. As an example, a bandsaw blade may have a length of from five to 18 feet and have from two to 16 teeth per inch. A need exists, therefore, for a sharpening device that not only sharpens the entire surface of the tooth, but, at the same time, will advance the saw blade to the next tooth.
It is, therefore, a principal object and purpose of the present invention to provide a saw blade sharpening apparatus that will travel across the entire surface of each tooth and, at the same time, advance the saw blade to the next tooth.
It is an additional object and purpose of the present invention to provide a saw blade sharpening apparatus having a grinder mechanism that travels in both radial arc motion and straight line motion.
It is a further object and purpose of the present invention to provide a saw blade sharpening apparatus that is adjustable to sharpen saw blades having differing width and teeth spacing.